Okama Tango
by KatSumeragi1313
Summary: Bon Clay decides to show off his more refined side to Luffy. LuffyBonbon


Title: Okama Tango

Fandom: One Piece

Pairing: Luffy x Mr. Bon Clay

Rating: PG

Summary: Inspired by this piece of fanart. Bon Clay decides to show off his more refined side to Luffy.

"But you just look _so weird_!" Luffy grinned, trying not to burst into tearful laughs. "Did Sanji let you borrow one of his suits or something?"

The former Baroque Works member believed in versatility. Versatile attacks, versatile personas he kept stored in his memory because of his power, and today he wanted a versatile outfit. However, his new captain and his twisted little mind thought his versatility in suit form made him the laughing stock of the Thousand Sunny.

"How is this weirder than a swan around my waist?!" He asked back stupefied.

"No no, that's weird alright, but it's not you weird, that's all. Why the sudden change?"

He's spent days in a prison with this boy, and he only needed five minutes to figure out he was as thick as, well, rubber. "You can't do everything in life with a tutu on!"

Suppressing the urge to roll on the deck and laugh, Luffy mustered a "Please, tell me what _you _can't do."

"Deck-swabbing."

"You're lying through your teeth."

"Onion-chopping."

"Don't make things up!"

"Tango-dancing!"

This one, in fact, did leave Luffy stumped. But that was only because he had no idea what it even meant. "Tango is a dance that involves much more sophistication and passion that a tutu can't show!"

"Then show me." Bon Clay sighed, and mustered up every drop of grace in his body to counteract what he predicted would be Luffy's two left feet. He placed a hand on Luffy's right shoulder and the other moved to weave between Luffy's fingers.

Or at least tried to.

"The tango involves each partner to hold hands at a point in the dance."

"Ew, you mean we have to get all kissy-kissy?"

"Will you just be mature about this for a few seconds of your life?" Luffy rolled his eyes and gave way, and Bon Clay grasped his calloused palm and peeling fingers.

The dancer took the lead, raised their unified hands in the air, and strode across the deck of the Thousand Sunny, twirled the young boy who was struggling to keep his straw hat on his head, and repeated the movements to a habañera in his mind (and he thought with another twirl that Brooke would be able to play something on that sinewy and scratched box he called a fiddle, but he didn't think it would be possible to cause more of a scene.) Luffy managed to follow his footwork, although his more flexible legs took larger strides and his sandals made scoffing sounds on the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

It's funny, he still remembers the day Bon Clay washed up onto desk after surviving his clash with the Shichibukai at Impel Down, and was almost immediately kicked off the boat because he was looking at Sanji in "that way." But he told Sanji to bear with it as the fabulous man begged to stay. The other crewmates quickly adjusted to having Bon Clay on board, save for Sanji who shouted from his cutting board "Why do we keep finding new men on this ship? We could use more of a woman's touch!" He quickly became an indispensable addition to Luffy's family.

This was probably only because Luffy didn't take his presence for granted. He saved his life in that prison while other pirates ran for their own lives, and held the rulers of those levels of hell back.

If it wasn't for him, _Ace_ wouldn't even be alive.

That was big.

Something else that was a little too big was his strides, and he was smacked upside the head by Bon Clay to pay attention and take smaller steps.

"What? I can't help it if I'm thinking about you!"

Bon Clay stopped mid-turn in astonishment. "What does that mean?"

"…What do _you_ think it means?"

"I'm not getting into this with you again."

"I'm just saying," Luffy said meekly, something rare from the pirate. His hands grabbed fistfuls of polyester and he buried his face into the suit jacket. "I'm just…really grateful for you. You helped me get to Ace and everyone else in my crew, and I'm very happy you came back."

Luffy heard a few sniffles from the taller man and looked up. While the straw hat was the most vulnerable when alone, Bon Clay was the most when appreciated. The former Baroque, wanting to quickly dispense of his tears, grabbed Luffy again and swung him back into his imaginary tempo.

And Luffy let himself be dragged into tight embraces and graceful strides, into the shocks of touching fingertips and the short distance between waists. The music in their heads, with their uncoordinated movements, it was beautiful, and joyous, and full of the utmost gratefulness.

When Bon Clay was bold enough to turn Luffy to face him and kissed him on the cheek, Luffy didn't even stick out his tongue or whine like he would have earlier. He smiled with a sweetness that Bon Clay never observed before, and they continued to sweep across the deck into the sunset on the Grand Line.

"_Dance may also be regarded as a form of nonverbal communication between humans, especially on the subject of joy, mating, or love."_


End file.
